Human in a Pokemon World
by Karania Avalon
Summary: This is based off my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, where Karania the Charmander and Clarissa the Bulbasur team up to solve mysteries and get to the bottom of Karania's transformation. Though how will other pokemon take it when they find out that Karania's
1. Prologue

**Human in a Pokemon World** Prologue 

The day I met Clarissa was both the most startling and exciting parts of my life, for when I first woke up in Clarissa's world as a Charmander to find Clarissa standing over me, no one was more surprised than I. I mean I came from a world that was inhabited mostly by humans and the occasional pokemon, but suddenly waking up in Clarissa's world was beyond anything I'd ever known and simply defied all course of logic that could explain the reasoning behind it to me. Forming a Rescue Team with Clarissa was the most exciting part of my existence it her world, but certain problems soon arose and those who meant to do me harm soon appeared… It soon became evident during one part of my stay in Clarissa's world that it would either be fight or flight to avoid certain destruction. It was definitely unlike me to run away from problems, but as I soon found in this world, one person no matter how hard you try just can not seem to change the minds of others once they have made their minds up on something. Clarissa was with me through it all and became my closest friend and my bravest companion, even in the form of a super friendly, extra happy, super energized Bulbasaur! Friends I'd never have thought possible to even have on the extent I made in this world surprised even I and while we did have our differences we did find ways to settle them, but I'm getting ahead of myself, so let me relate my story to you as it happened. My name is Karania and this is my story….


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 1 

"Friend or Foe?"

"Hello, hey wake up!" A voice called cutting into my sleep.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes and sat up and looked around. I saw at once that I was in a completely different world that was not my own and that by some weird course of nature that I had been turned in a Charmander of all things!

"Who? Where am I?" I asked coming to almost at once.

"I'm Clarissa," the Bulbasaur-like creature replied, "and this is the world that I and many others like me call home."

"But I'm not actually a pokemon! I'm a human!" I cried out, starting to get alarmed as each moment passed in this strange world.

"Huh? But you look like a Charmander in every way!" Clarissa replied looking puzzled.

"It is true…." I moaned looking horrified, "I have turned into a Charmander!"

"But you're a cute Charmander!" Clarissa supplied happily before she turned back to me and asked, "What is your name, what would you like me to call you by?"

"Karania would be most preferable." I replied still trying to figure out how in the blazes I got here and why I, a human, had been turned into a pokemon of all things, and a Charmander at that, which was almost beyond everything I'd ever known.

"Karania is your name?" Clarissa asked. I nodded. "That's a very interesting name! I like it!"

I smiled at Clarissa for a minute after realizing that if I was going to get to the bottom of my mysterious transformation that I was going to need some help to do so, and hopefully Clarissa would be up to the task. "So Clarissa," I began slowly, "Do you think you could help me find out why I was turned into a pokemon?"

"Of course!" Clarissa replied enthusiastically. "I'd be glad to if you'd also help me form a Rescue Team! Who knows maybe as a Rescue team we can uncover the answer to your mysterious transformation!"

I smiled, Clarissa was very enthusiastic and very happy for your average Bulbasaur. I knew at once that I had a friend that I could trust while I was in this world for some unknown reason. "Sure Clarissa, I'd be glad to form a Rescue Team with you!" I replied almost as enthusiastically, even though I still didn't understand why I was here or for what purpose I had become a Charmander.

"Great!" Clarissa exclaimed happily. It seemed that Clarissa was a friendly pokemon that got excited very easily.

"This will take some getting used to…." I thought to myself as soon as I heard Clarissa's answer.

"Though one thing…." Clarissa said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked, a puzzled look on my face.

"I want you to be the leader of the Rescue Team!" Clarissa replied bouncing up and down in such a way that seemed to suggest that she'd had too much sugar recently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….!" I cried out in complete utter shock. "Me lead the team!? But it was YOUR idea to start the team!"

"Yeah, well, you see…." Clarissa began slowly, "I always wanted to be on a Rescue Team, but I didn't actually want to lead it myself…

I sighed, it appeared that I now had a job to do. I knew that if I said no that it would severely hurt Clarissa's feelings and that my chances of getting her to help me with my own situation would be about zero percent. I groaned for a moment before I tuned back to Clarissa and said, "Okay…. Alright, I'll do it even though I don't know the first thing about being a Rescue Team Leader…. But you will help me get to the bottom of my mystery, right?"

"Of course!" Clarissa replied. "That's what friends are for!"

"Wonderful." I replied before turning back to her and asking, "So how do we start this Rescue Team?"

"Well uh, first we need to establish our team base that will also serve as your home while you're here." Clarissa replied. I nodded so she went on, "Follow me, I'll take you to the base."

"Okay." I replied and made to follow Clarissa.

I followed Clarissa through the unfamiliar terrain to the location she had specified would be my home. When we came up the path and I saw it with its domed roof and the small torches that were planted around the yard, I had to smile. I mean, I was a human turned pokemon, but seeing this place made me so happy that I couldn't even begin to explain it.

"I really do like it, Clarissa." I replied, turning around to look at her.

Clarissa hopped up and down and became very happy as she said, "I knew you would! Why don't you go settle in and I'll see you again in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied. Enough had happened today already, and I didn't think I could handle one more surprise at this moment. Right now meeting Clarissa, the prospect of the Rescue Team we were going to form, and my new home was enough. What more could a Charmander want? I could only begin to wonder.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Clarissa replied grinning widely at me. I nodded at her and she scampered off towards her home.

Now that Clarissa was gone, I went inside the lodging that was to serve as both my home and our team base. What our team name was going to be was still to be determined, and I had a feeling that Clarissa would want to know what our team name was going to be. I though for a minute, trying to come up with possibilities that Clarissa might like before I headed to my bed and fell asleep thinking I would decide later when I awoke as I was just too worn out to make any more decisions right now.

"Sleep, yes that's what I need…" I thought as I surrendered myself to the sweet waves of sleep that washed over me, and I knew no more for a time.


	3. The Team Takes Shape

Author's Note: Please be aware that as I cannot detail every mission they go out on, doesn't mean that it didn't happen. Team Crystal still gets points and ranks, but if I tried to calculate every point they earned we'd be here forever, so that part gets skimmed over just so I don't bore ya'll with details. Also I don't have enough time to detail each adventure with a new job, school, and the prospects of still having a life of my own. I'll reveal what their rank is further into the story when I can work it in without disrupting the actual flow of the story, but rest assured, it will be revealed in due time. Until then, please be patient as I might not be able to update as much as you would probably prefer due to the possibility of longer holiday hours at my place of work. (With longer hours we might not end up shutting down shop until midnight in some cases) I just got hired recently at the Disney Store at one of the malls near my house, so I'm pretty happy about that, especially the fact I got the job the same day I was interviewed. Anyways, that said, I'll do my best to bring ya'll a quality chapter when I can, but rushing a chapter is never a good thing, for quality doesn't occur overnight, it takes time to perfect, so please keep this in mind.

Now on with the story! I present to you, Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"The Team Takes Shape"

The next morning, after Karania had gotten and had gone outside to check the mail, she encountered a shock when she nearly tripped over Clarissa who was sprawled out snoozing on the path leading up to their base. Karania tapped Clarissa gently and she jumped to her feet and said, "Oh hi, Karania! I've been out here since early this morning, but I must have dozed off while I was waiting for you to get up as I'm so excited about finally being on a rescue team!"

"I see." Karania replied blinking at how enthusiastic Clarissa was at this hour of morning.

"Um, Karania?" Clarissa asked turning to look at her.

"Yes? What is it?" Karania replied trying to figure out what Clarissa wanted to know.

"Well… I was just wondering if you decided what the name of our rescue team should be. We really should have a name that people can remember so they can tell us apart from the other rescue teams that have sprung up…" Clarissa replied.

Karania thought for a moment before she said, "Well I personally liked the name, Team Crystal for our rescue team name. I think it's probably different than what others would probably think of, Clarissa."

"Team Crystal?" Clarissa asked trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Karania nodded so Clarissa said, "Yup, it's definitely different, but I like it anyways! Rescue Team Crystal, yes, it does have a special ring to it, so that's what we are now, Team Crystal! We'll just have to do our best to help others to the best of our ability and to make our team more well known, but, heh heh, I don't think anyone knows about us yet as we just started our careers as a rescue team…."

She then looked all excited as she said, "Oh! We should check our mailbox, maybe we have some mail…" Clarissa ran to the mailbox to look and pulled out something that looked like some sort of kit, she held it up for Karania to see before she said, "This is a Rescue Team Starter Kit set, and the Rescue Team Association issues them when anyone starts a rescue team. Each kit comes with a toolbox for carrying items and a Rescue Team badge that will prove that we are a legit rescue team."

Karania nodded taking this all in before Clarissa said, "Do we have any mail?" She looked in the mailbox before she said, "No… Unfortunately not… Oh well, we'll just have to wait for someone to come to us for help. Someone will probably come to us for help soon… Until then we'll just have to do our best and just do rescue missions from the bulletin board that are posted in front of the Pelipper Post Office."

"I see, and where would that be, Clarissa? I'm new here, I don't know where many things are yet…" Karania asked her.

"Oh, it's just a little ways down the path after we go into the center of town. It's not far, come on, I'll show you!" Clarissa replied happily as she began to scamper happily down the path that led into Pokemon Square. Karania, not having any better ideas, ran after her eager to see what there was to see and what there was to do in town. Karania followed Clarissa into town and Clarissa said upon entering the town, "Well this is Pokemon Square, it's pretty much a meeting place for pokemon, but Kangaskhan Storage, the Kecleon shop, and Felicity Bank are the main points to see here. We can leave extra items we don't want to carry with us everywhere we go in storage just by talking to Kangaskan and giving her the items we wish her to hold for us until we want them again. At the Kecleon shop, we can buy items, TMs, pretty much anything you can think of that we might need on an adventure, but we'll deal more with that later. Oh yes, and Felicity Bank is where we can deposit any money we earn so that we don't accidentally lose it, which is a good idea considering that we may have enough to keep up with once we obtain liftoff…"

Karania nodded before she said, "I see, but where's the Pelipper Post Office and this Bulletin Board you were telling me about? I'm eager to see where these are…"

"Follow me." Clarissa replied as she walked through the square and down the path that led to a scenic view that overlooked the ocean, when they arrived there they saw that the Pelipper Post Office was located close to the edge of the cliff while the Bulletin Board was located close to the path before they reached the post office. She then turned to Karania and said, "This is where I was telling you about, that building over there is the Pelipper Post Office and that Bulletin Board close to the path is where Rescue Jobs are posted from anyone who needs help. I think that until we become more well-known, that we should just do jobs from the Bulletin Board for now. Who knows, maybe by doing this we'll be able to get some job offers in our mailbox!" Karania nodded at this before she and Clarissa examined the Bulletin Board for Rescue Jobs that they could perform, and after selecting a few they headed back towards their rescue team base.

Karania and Clarissa walked back into Pokemon Square to head back to their base to prepare themselves to go out on some rescue missions in an attempt to make their rescue team more well-known and to create personal satisfaction between the two of them when they could truly say that they could actually help those in need and were doing their best to play their part in the quest to help others who needed help.

After preparing themselves Clarissa and Karania went out on a mission in the Tiny Woods, that they went out on enthusiastically since this was their first mission as a rescue team and they were excited about their role they were playing as newly formed rescue team.

The rescue mission didn't take quite as long to complete as they had anticipated it to, and due to this they returned around mid afternoon, and they were both absolutely thrilled that their rescue team days were now truly in motion.

After returning from the mission, Clarissa turned to Karania in front of their rescue team base and said, "I think we did pretty well for our first job a rescue team, though I will admit I was a bit nervous since it was the first job we did… Oh well, but we did fine, and you have to start somewhere to get better, so that's what we did."

"Yup, that's true." Karania replied agreeing with her on that subject.

"I think we should call it a day and get some rest, I don't think we have enough time left in the day to perform another rescue mission… So I'll see you tomorrow." Clarissa told Karania after looking up at the sky and realizing that it was about mid afternoon at this point.

"I think you're right, we did enough for one day, and since it was our first mission we should probably reflect on what worked and what didn't so we can apply that knowledge we learned to future missions." Karania replied looking at Clarissa who nodded her approval at Karania's words.

"I'll see you later, Karania, I'm going to go get some rest, bye…" Then with that Clarissa scampered away from Karania to go back to her home to get some rest.

After Clarissa was gone, Karania went inside their team base to do the same, but before she did she still couldn't help but wonder why she, a human, had been turned into a pokemon and for what reason. Karania shrugged and settled down to get some rest and as pleasure washed over her from the satisfaction she had from assisting someone in need, Karania fell asleep and knew no more until a time.


End file.
